


It's Not What It Sounds Like...

by barns_bucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is put-off when he invites his mother - Sarah - over to have dinner with him and his boyfriend of a year, Bucky Barnes, and he finds out that they've already met.  However, it's not the fact that they've already met that puts him off, it's the fact of how they met each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not What It Sounds Like...

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to tell me what you did and didn't like in the comments.  
> You're welcome to follow me over at [marauderstrio](www.buchananbuck.co.vu) [linked] or request something for me to write!
> 
> You can also reblog this piece of writing [here.](http://buchananbuck.co.vu/post/138971720690/for-the-send-you-a-pairing-thing-30)

His one year anniversary with Bucky was approaching quickly and Steve was nervous because he wanted to make a good impression, make Bucky know that he really loved him and that he wanted their relationship to go _somewhere,_ but being a 25-year-old asthmatic with a _long_ list of medical issues limited the activities he could participate in.

He had spent the week leading up to their anniversary with Sam, compiling a list of ideas and crossing off all of them. “Has he met your mother?”

No, Bucky had _not_ met his mother because he refused to introduce any guy’s to his mother and it had _nothing_ to do with him being embarrassed by her, which he wasn’t. The last boyfriend he allowed to meet his mother was five years ago - when he was a 20-year-old junior in college - and that was Sam, and he had only allowed him to meet her after they had been dating six months.

The major reason was because he didn’t want to have her ask the questions “how’s Sam?” or “what are you and Peggy up to now?” and then he’d have to explain that they weren’t dating anymore. She’d then continue on with “I’m sorry, Steve” and “They’re the ones missing out” and “You’ll find someone who fits, who’s the missing puzzle piece”.

Steve was positive that his mother was more upset over the failed relationships than he was, and he also knew it had nothing to do with the idea of not having grandchildren before she died. He knew that she was afraid that he was becoming discouraged, afraid that he wouldn’t find _anyone_ in the entire world that would love him despite his long, long, _long_ list of ailments.

“Steve?”

The blond jumped slightly as he was pulled out of his thoughts, “Hm?”

“Has Bucky met your mother?”

He shook his head slightly, “No. I’m waiting until I know that we’re serious,” he stated simply as he picked at the dried paint on his fingernails. “Why? Do you think I should introduce them?”

“You guys _live_ together and he still hasn’t met your mother?

“No,” he muttered, pouting at the table as he continued to pick at the paint.

Sam let out a loud huff, shaking his head, “Unbelievable. How serious does a relationship have to get before you’ll introduce them to your mother?” There was a slight pause before the man continued, “How you’ve managed to keep him from meeting your mother is a mystery to me.”

“Fuck off,” he growled out as he snatched the notepad from the man, swiping the colored pencil off the table and circling “dinner with ma”.

Everything leading up to the moment _before_ Sarah walked into their apartment couldn’t have been more perfect.

Bucky was off Saturday - their anniversary - and so he took this wonderful opportunity to shower him with affection, turning their anniversary into  “Bucky day”.

When they returned home from New York City at five forty-five was when everything started to go downhill– no, no, that was inaccurate, everything began going downhill when he failed to introduce them _sooner_.

He meant to tell him when they got home from the big city but was sidetracked by the fact that Bucky’s _lips_ were on his almost as soon as the door to their apartment fell shut.

Yeah, it was a pleasant surprise and one that he enjoyed very, very much, but he enjoyed the idea of _not_ scarring his mother far better. “Bucky,” his breath hitched slightly when the taller man wanders further. “Stop,” he snapped and almost immediately he pulled away, an apologetic look on his face, and it made him feel horrible for snapping at him because he didn’t _do_ anything wrong.

He shook his head slightly, pulling the taller man closer, “Later.” He stated with a faint smile, “But my mother will be arriving any minute and I don’t want to scar her for life.”

“You’re finally letting me meet your mother?” Bucky sounded shocked and… happy, excited like he had been _waiting_ for him to say ‘hey, why don’t you meet my mother?’

A sheepish grin formed on his face as he ran a hand through his fluff of hair, staring at the floorboards, “Yeah… I figured it’s about time you met her. We’ve been dating a year, after all,” he explained as he hesitantly looked at the brunette, feeling as if maybe he should have introduced them sooner, that maybe he was stupid for having not met her sooner.

“And that’ll be her,” commented Bucky as a sharp knock sounded on their door and he looked delighted, maybe a bit nervous, but Steve couldn’t blame him– he was meeting his _mother_ and first impressions were everything when it came to the person who _might_ be your future in-law.

“Ready?” He asked, smiling slightly, and without waiting for an answer, he tugged the door open. Steve stared up at his mother and watched as her smile faded to a frown, and when he looked at Bucky, he was frowning too.

Bucky was the first one to break the silence with: “Rogers. Sarah Rogers… son… Steve Rogers. Fuck.”

Now it was his turn to frown at both of them because _what_?! “You know my mother? How?” This was bad, this was very bad, he didn’t know what to do because he didn’t plan for them to _know_ each other. The blond stared at Bucky, waiting for an explanation, and he wasn’t expecting the answer he got.

“We met on a dating website–”

“Get out,” he did _not_ need to know that his current boyfriend and his _mother_ had dated and he didn’t want to even know if they had– _ew._ Gross, he was going to vomit.

“It’s not what it sounds like, Steve,” replied the brunette, not budging from where he stood. “Tell him, Sarah.”

Never would he ever get over this piece of information. “We never dated, Steven. Bucky contacted me on the dating site and we ended up accidentally meeting at this bar where-”

Was he the only one that felt sick?

“She explained that she was flattered, but wasn’t interested because I was way too young for her, and she had a son my age,” butted in the brunette.

 

While that piece of information was awkward and made him sick, he didn’t end it with Bucky and, nearly two years later after everyone had forgotten about it, he proposed to Steve.


End file.
